Die Königin und der Statthalter
by Vicky23
Summary: Die Königin Gondors fühlt sich alleine. Der König hat kaum Zeit für sie. Die Menschen meiden sie und doch gibt es einen der ihr sehr ähnlich ist...
1. Default Chapter

Hallo!

Und weil's so schön war, habe ich noch eine Geschichte für euch. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's.

Dies ist übrigends keine Liebesgeschichte!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Das Zwitschern von Vögeln weckte sie an diesem Morgen. Sie lächelte und tastete neben sich. Der Platz neben ihr war leer…

Sie drehte sich um und öffnete ihre Augen. Tatsächlich das Bett war leer und die Matratze kalt, was hieß, dass er sie schon lange verlassen hatte. Traurig setzte sie sich langsam auf und betrachtete das Zimmer, dass seit ein paar Wochen ihr neues zu Hause war. Das große Himmelbett verbrauchte fast die Hälfte des Zimmers. Rechts vom Bett waren zwei große Holztüren, die zu einem großen runden Balkon führten von dem man ganz Minas Tirith überblicken konnte.

Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis die Türen zu öffnen und auf den Balkon hinaus zu treten. Den Fehler hatte sie schon gemacht und die merkwürdigen Blicke der Bewohner und den Wachen gespürt. Leicht bekleidet wie sie nun mal in ihrem Nachthemd war, war es auch kein großes Wunder, dachte sie.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu einem großen und mit vielen schönen Verzierungen bedeckten Schrank. Es war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk des neuen Königs von Rohan gewesen, was man an den Figuren von Pferden sehr wohl erkennen konnte. Neben dem Schrank lag ihre Truhe, die sie von Bruchtal mit ihrem Hab und Gut mitgenommen hatte. Eine große weise Truhe aus weißem Holz mit verschnörkelten Buchstaben und Zeichen.

Ihr Herz klopfte hart gegen ihre Brust und sie musste gegen Tränen ankämpfen. Auch wenn es nicht lange her war, dass sie sich von ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern getrennt hatte, kam es ihr doch unendlich lange vor. Wie vermisste sie das sanfte Lächeln ihres Vaters und die Neckereien ihrer Brüder.

Sie riss ihren Blick von der Truhe los. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, sagte sie sich. Der große runde Tisch stand nur ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt. Frische Blumen standen in einer Vase in der Mitte des Tisches. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass wenigstens ein paar Blumen ihr Zimmer schmücken sollte, wenn sie schon nicht selber Blumen in diesem Zimmer züchten durfte. Vier Stühle umgaben den Tisch.

Eine halb geöffnete Tür führte zum Bade- und Ankleidezimmer.

Es klopfte leise. Sie sah überrascht auf, aber bat denjenigen schließlich hinein. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, da es ihr doch etwas unhöflich erschien, wer auch immer hinein wollte im Bett zu begrüßen.

Vielleicht war es der König selbst…ihre Hoffnung starb, als eine junge Dienerin zögernd eintrat und sich tief vor ihr verbeugte.

„Eure…eure Hoheit…wollt Ihr frühstücken?" fragte diese zaghaft und fand anscheinend ihre Schuhe interessanter, als sie anzusehen. „Hat der König nicht gefrühstückt?" fragte diese überrascht und ging ein paar Schritte auf das junge Mädchen zu.

Diese wich erschrocken vor der Königin zurück. „Die königliche Hoheit hat schon gefrühstückt", brachte die Dienerin leise hervor. Die Königin seufzte enttäuscht. Sollte sie nun alleine frühstücken?

Sie betrachtete das junge Mädchen. In den Wochen in denen sie hier war, waren alle Bediensteten freundlich und höflich ihr gegenüber, aber mehr auch nicht. Irgendeine Angst hielt sie alle davon ab mehr als nur das Nötigste zu sprechen. Genauso verhielt es sich mit den Adligen. Mit niemandem konnte sie mehr als höfliche Worte wechseln.

„Dann seid bitte so gut und bringt mir etwas hinauf. Ich möchte hier in den Gemächern essen, " bat sie die Dienerin. Diese nickte und verschwand im selben Moment wieder. Kein einziges Mal hatte sie sie angesehen.

Die Aussicht im großen leeren Speisesaal zu frühstücken behagte ihr nicht und so zog sie es doch vor alleine in ihren Gemächern zu speisen.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum kleinen Zimmer, das sowohl als Badezimmer, als auch zum Ankleiden gedacht war. Eine Wanne stand schon für sie bereit und hatte das kleine Zimmer mit einem angenehmen leichten Nebel bedeckt. Das Wasser war noch warm und so schlüpfte sie ohne lange darüber nachzudenken in die Wanne.

Ein herrlicher Duft umhüllte sie, als sie eine kleine Flasche öffnete und einige Öltropfen ins Wasser fallen ließ.

Der Duft erinnerte sie an ihre Großmutter, die sie auch sehr vermisste. Ihre Gedanken wanderte zurück an dem Tag an dem sie von ihrer Großmutter Abschied nehmen musste…

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Der König, ihr Großvater und seine begleiteten Elben standen bei den Pferden und ließen Galadriel und ihre Nichte die nötige Privatsphäre um sich zu verabschieden.

Die weise Herrin hielt die Hände ihrer Nichte fest in ihren und blickte in ihre blauen Augen. „Pass auf dich auf, mein kleiner Liebling", sagte sie und küsste Arwen auf die Stirn. Diese schloss die Augen und versuchte vergebens ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte die junge Elbin leise und umarmte ihre Großmutter. Diese lächelte traurig und hielt ihre Nichte eine Weile bis das leise Schluchzen aufhörte. Sie löste sich von Arwen und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Hör mir gut zu, mein Kind: Die ersten Wochen werden schwierig und ich will dir nicht weismachen, dass danach alles wie der Himmel auf Erden für dich sein wird. Bedenke aber, dass du in den unscheinbarsten Menschen gute Freunde finden wirst. Vor allem ein ganz bestimmter Mensch wird dir eine guter Freund sein und dieser braucht auch dich." Sprach sie. Wie immer sprach sie in Rätseln, aber eines konnte Arwen heraushören…sie würde einen guten Freund oder eine gute Freundin finden. Sie hoffte in diesem Moment, dass sie bald diesen Menschen treffen würde.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Wochen waren vergangen und sie hatte diesen Menschen noch immer nicht getroffen. Anfangs hatte sie auch nicht nach ihm Ausschau gehalten denn es war immer jemand den sie kannte in der Nähe, wie Legolas oder sogar einer der vier kleinen Hobbits, die so vieles geleistet hatten.

In letzter Zeit war sie allerdings nahe der Verzweiflung. Aragorn war mit seinen Beratern und anderen Dingen so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekam. So war sie die ganze Zeit alleine. Vielmehr allein mit ihren Gedanken, da immer viele Menschen um sie herum waren, hauptsächlich Diener oder Wachen.

Wenn sich eine der adligen Damen genug Mut gefasst hatte ein paar Stunden mit der Königin zu verbringen, so endete das Ganze mit einem unangenehmen Schweigen. Kein Gespräch hielt länger als ein paar Minuten.

Plötzlich schloss sich eine Tür, auch wenn es leise war so hatten ihre sensiblen Ohren es gehört. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, dabei hatte sie nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie diese geschlossen hatte.

Langsam stand sie von der Wanne auf und schlang ein großes Badetuch um ihren Körper. Sollte sie so hinausschauen? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und musste Lächeln. Wenn eines der Bediensteten so sehen würden, würden sie schreiend aus dem Zimmer rennen oder starr vor Schreck vor ihr stehen bleiben.

Rasch trocknete sie sich ab und schlüpfte in ein einfaches hellblaues Kleid. Um ihre Haare konnte sie sich später kümmern. Sie trat wieder in das Schlafzimmer und war kaum überrascht als sie das Bett wieder frisch bezogen und mit einer hellen Tagesdecke bedeckt sah. Der runde Tisch war mit allerlei frischen Brötchen, Marmelade, Honig, zwei Kannen – vermutlich eine mit Tee und eine mit Kaffee – verschiedenen Früchten und verschiedenem süßem gefülltem Gebäck bedeckt.

Eins musste sie der Dienerschaft lassen sie waren schnell bei der Arbeit. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und nahm ein Brötchen aus einem Korb. Die Holztüren waren nun geöffnet und eine frische Morgenbrise wehte hinein.

Sie war schon beinahe fertig, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Eine Dienerin mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren kam herein. „Eure Hoheit…braucht Ihr noch etwas Zeit?" fragte sie leise. Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe gerade fertig gegessen", sagte Arwen.

Die Dienerin verbeugte sich noch einmal und ging in das andere Zimmer. Die junge Königin seufzte leise und stand schließlich auf. Der Name der Dienerin war Marie und sie machte ihr jeden Morgen die Haare und half ihr beim Ankleiden. Auch mit ihr war sie nicht weiter hinaus gekommen als ihren Namen zu erfahren. Sie war schweigsam und beantwortete ihre Fragen so knapp und so kurz es nur ging.

Marie stand schon neben dem Frisiertisch als Arwen eintrat und sich auf den Stuhl davor setzte. Genau wie all die anderen Dienerinnen vermied sie es die Königin anzusehen. Wenn es aber passierte dann lächelte sie leicht, aber das war es dann auch schon.

Heute steckte Marie ihr das Haar locker am Kopf fest. Als sie fertig war warf sie der Königin durch den Spiegel ein leichtes Lächeln zu. „Braucht Ihr mich noch, Hoheit?" fragte sie höflich. Arwen unterdrückte den Wunsch aufzuschreien. Seit ihrer Ankunft und seit der Hochzeit wurde sie nur mit Hoheit oder ähnliches angesprochen. Außer Aragorn nannte sie niemand Arwen. Verwunderlich war es nicht, da sie seit Wochen kein privates Gespräch oder einfach frei geredet hatte. „Nein, Marie. Vielen Dank." Sagte Arwen und sah betrübt wie Marie sich noch einmal verbeugte und schließlich das Zimmer verließ.

Arwen zog zitternd Luft ein und atmete schwer. Tränen wollten aufsteigen und egal was sie auch versuchte sie konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken und begann leise zu schluchzen. Beschämt verdeckte sie ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

Was war bloß mit ihr los? Sie kannte die Antwort…sie wünschte sich jemanden, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte, einen Freund oder eine Freundin.

Es schien ewig zu dauern bis sie sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie nicht mehr weinte. Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihre Wangen brannten von der Heftigkeit mit denen die Tränen ihren Weg gesucht hatten. Sie hob ein weißes Taschentuch vom Tisch und entfernte die letzten Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und schloss die Augen. Arwen öffnete erst dann ihre Augen wieder, als die Wärme ihre Wangen verlassen hatte und ihre Augen aufgehört hatten zu brennen.

Langsam stand sie auf und beschloss den kleinen Garten hinter der Festung zu besuchen. Er war ihr Zufluchtsort geworden seit sie Aragorn geheiratet und somit Königin geworden war.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Ohne Reviews keine Fortsetzung ;-)


	2. Der Garten der Zuflucht

Ich schäme mich wirklich so sehr! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lang kein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe! Teilweise lag es wohl daran, dass ich die Datei nicht mehr finden konnte, aber zum Glück ist sie wieder erschienen ;-)

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und lest dieses Kapitel trotzdem. Es ist schon länger her, dass ich mich mit meinen Geschichten befasst habe, aber heute habe ich beschlossen so viele neue Kapitel wie möglich hochzuladen. Dies ist eins davon und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Seid mir bitte nicht böse, wenn es so lange gedauert hat und ich verspreche in nächster Zeit wieder öfter was hochzuladen, vor allem, da diese Geschichte vielen gefiel ;-)

Also auf zum nächsten Kapitel!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Arwen verließ den Raum und nickte der Wache freundlich zu, die im Gang stand. Nie würde sie sich daran gewöhnen, dass immer eine Wache in ihrer Nähe blieb.

Anfangs war ihr immer einer der Wachen gefolgt, aber sie hatte sowohl die Wachen als auch Aragorn davon überzeugen können, dass sie alleine durch die Gängen gehen konnte ohne von jemandem angegriffen zu werden. So stand nur in jedem Gang eine Wache.

Nach einigen Gängen und etlichen Treppen erreichte sie den kleinen Garten, der nicht so schön war wie der große Garten. Dieser war wie eine große Terrasse angelegt und in deren Mitte blühte der weiße Baum, das Zeichen Gondors. Dennoch hatte sie den kleinen Garten mit seinen Wildblumen und seinen verstreuten Heilkräutern sofort ins Herz geschlossen.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stein nieder, der unter dem einzigen Baum lag und lehnte sich an dessen starken Stamm. Gib mir Kraft, bat sie den Baum hinter sich. Jetzt begann sie auch noch mit Bäumen zu sprechen…ihre Großmutter hatte ihr gelehrt den Bäumen und Pflanzen zuzuhören, aber sie glaubte kaum, dass diese sie verstanden, wenn sie mit ihnen sprach.

Ihre scharfen Ohren vernahmen leise Schritte und sie drehte sich leicht zur Seite um den Neuankömmling sehen zu können. Tatsächlich sah sie eine Gestalt näher kommen. Sie trat aus dem Gang und lief durch die Galerie um den Garten zu erreichen.

Sie konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte. Er hatte lange hellbraune Haare, die in der Sonne leicht rötlich schimmerten. Er trug eine dunkelbraune Hose und ein besches Hemd. Er war groß, aber sicherlich nicht größer als Aragorn. Sein Gang war geschmeidig und erinnerte sie verwirrender Weise an einen Elben. Seine grünen Augen streiften gedankenverloren an den Säulen der Galerie entlang.

Je näher der Fremde kam, desto sicherer war sich Arwen, dass sie diesen jungen Mann, der vielleicht gerade mal 30 Jahre alt war, schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er hielt plötzlich inne als er den Bogen erreichte, der in den Garten führte. Überraschung konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen. Die gewohnte Ängstlichkeit, die sie sonst in den Augen der anderen Menschen gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht bei ihm erkennen.

„Eure Hoheit…" sprach er schließlich und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. Arwen seufzte unglücklich. Es würde sich wohl nie was ändern.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Eure Hoheit?" fragte er sie besorgt. Arwen errötete leicht. Dieser junge Mann schien ihr Seufzen wahrgenommen zu haben. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr hier seid. Ich wollte Euch nicht stören, " sagte er. „Ihr stört nicht, Herr…." Sie hielt inne als sie bemerkte, dass sie seinen Namen nicht kannte. Wieder errötete sie. Dieser Mann kannte sie und sie kannte ihn nicht…

„Entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit, Eure Hoheit. Mein Name ist Faramir. Zu Euren Diensten, " sagte er und verbeugte sich leicht. Arwen sah den jungen Mann überrascht an. Jetzt konnte sie ihn einordnen. Faramir war Statthalter Gondors und seit Aragorn König wurde, lebte er in Ithillien mit seiner Frau Eowyn. „Es tut mir Leid, My Lord. Ich habe Euch nicht erkannt, " sagte Arwen peinlich berührt und stand auf um Faramir förmlich zu grüßen.

Faramir nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und küsste sanft ihren Handrücken. Viele Begrüßungen hatte sie hinter sich und doch schien niemand so sanft wie Faramir gewesen zu sein. „Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen, Hoheit. Ihr habt in letzter Zeit viele neuen Menschen kennen gelernt. Nicht alle Gesichter und Namen kann man sich merken, " sagte er lächelnd.

Arwen lächelte ebenfalls und setzte sich wieder. „Wollt Ihr Euch nicht setzen, Lord Faramir?" fragte sie und Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Er zeigte nicht die Ablehnung, die ihr sonst in den letzten Wochen begegnet war.

„Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht", sagte er und sah sie fragend an. Sie nickte wieder und Faramir ließ sich neben ihr auf einem zweiten Stein nieder.

„Dieser Garten ist wundervoll", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Faramir lächelte leicht und betrachtete nun ebenfalls den Garten. Er war etwas vernachlässigt worden. Das Gras war recht hoch und bedeckte schon den ganzen Steinweg. Aber es hatte so auch etwas Natürliches. „Ja", bestätigte Faramir leise und betrachtete nachdenklich den Himmel.

Eine angenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen der Königin und dem jungen Lord aus.

Faramir fuhr sich durch seine langen leicht gelockten Haare. Er hatte vermieden zu lange in Minas Tirith zu bleiben, nachdem Aragorn gekrönt wurde. Zuviel erinnerte ihn an seine Familie, die nicht mehr da war.

Der König hatte ihn nach Minas Tirith zu einer Unterredung gebeten. Er fragte sich was dieser von ihm wollte. Seine Hochzeit mit Eowyn, der Jungfrau von Rohan und Schwester des jungen König von Rohan, war nur ein paar Wochen her. Im Grunde verstand er sich gut mit seiner Frau und er liebte sie auch wirklich, aber irgendetwas war seit ihrem ersten Treffen passiert…

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf die Königin. Sie war eine wahre Schönheit und jeder konnte sehen, dass sie eine Elbin war. Ihre langen dunklen Haare waren an ihrem Hinterkopf leicht zusammengesteckt worden. Das einfache hellblaue Kleid hing an ihr wie eine zweite Haut. Selbst mit einem alten braunen Kartoffelsack bekleidet würde sie nichts von ihrer Schönheit einbüßen.

Ihre helle Haut schimmerte leicht im Sonnenschein.

Sie war eine vollkommene Schönheit. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass viele Menschen sie fürchteten oder sich zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl fühlten. Jeder verblasste in ihrer Gegenwart. Selbst der König verlor einiges seiner Ausstrahlung, wenn die Königin in seiner Nähe war.

Faramir konnte Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen, als ihre Blicke sich für einen kurzen Moment trafen. Sie lächelte leicht und sah wieder auf die Blumen zu ihren Füßen.

„Das sind Simbelmynë", sagte Faramir, als die Königin ihre Hand nach einer weißen Blüte ausstreckte. Sie hob überrascht ihren Blick.

„Simbelmynë?" fragte sie leise. Faramir nickte und blickte traurig auf die verstreuten Blumen. „Diese Blumen bedecken die Gräber der Toten", sagte er langsam und so leise, dass sie ihn gerade noch hören konnte.

Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand von der Blume. „Hier liegen keine Tote und doch blühen diese Blumen hier…" sprach er mehr zu sich als zu Arwen.

Diese blickte auf die weißen Blumen nieder. „Als ob sie uns sagen möchten, dass wir die Toten niemals vergessen dürfen", sagte sie leise. Sie spürte seinen Blick. Sie sah ihn wieder an.

Wie anders dieser junge Mann doch war von den anderen Menschen, denen sie begegnet war. Seine braunen Augen waren sanft und sie konnte bis in seine Seele sehen. Sie sah Großzügigkeit, Sanftmut, Stärke, aber auch eine unendliche Traurigkeit, die sie bei einem Menschen noch nie gespürt oder gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich waren Schritte hörbar und beide sahen auf. Ein Wächter betrat den Garten und verbeugte sich tief vor der Königin, bevor er sich an Faramir wandte. „My Lord Faramir, der König ist nun bereit Euch zu empfangen", sagte dieser. Faramir nickte knapp und stand auf.

„Eure Hoheit, " sagte er und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Es war mir eine Ehre." Mit diesen Worten küsste er abermals ihre Hand und folgte dem Wächter.

Arwen blieb alleine in dem kleinen Garten zurück und warf wieder einen Blick auf die wenigen Simbelmynë. Sie schloss die Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Das erste wahre Lächeln seit Wochen.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Vielen liebe Dank an all die lieben Reviews und ich hoffe es kommen wieder mehr, denn ohne Reviews kommt kein neues Kapitel. Das nächste ist schon so gut wie fertig und wartet nur noch darauf hochgeladen zu werden!

An nim-mag:

Enkelin? Oh... ja hast ja recht. Werde es berichtigen sobald ich das mit dem neuen System auf FF blicke! Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und hoffe, dass du auch jetzt wieder dabei bist…auch wenn's lange gedauert hat g

An celebne:

Ach, meine Liebe! Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Finde es immer toll, wenn bekannte Leute meine FFs lesen ;-) Sorry, dass es so lange ging! Sobald ich auch wieder mehr Zeit habe, werde ich mir natürlich auch deine durchlesen. Versprochen!

An sarah:

Hier ist die Antwort auf deine Frage. Hoffe, es ist nicht eine zu große Endtäuschung ;-)

An May20:

Ich fühle mich geehrt und habe mich sehr über deine Review gefreut. Sorry, dass ich bei deinen Geschichten so lang nicht mehr reingeschaut habe, obwohl ich deine Geschichten ja soooo liebe. Ich werde es nachholen, versprochen!

An Adsartha:

Eine Mail ist unterwegs und ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!

An alle:

Bitte reviewt mir, ja? Ich bin ja selber oft zu faul eine Review zu schreiben, also nehmt bitte nicht mich as Vorbild, ja? Denn was ist eine Geschichte ohne Feedback? Genau: nichts!


	3. Eine ungewöhnliche Bitte

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, dass es – trotz der etwas längeren Pause – immer noch Leser gibt, die meine Geschichte lesen. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten…also viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Faramir folgte gedankenverloren dem Wächter. Er hätte auch alleine den Weg gefunden, schließlich war er hier groß geworden und kannte jeden Gang und jede Ecke. Dennoch hätte er sich vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment verlaufen oder wäre zumindest in eine ganz andere Richtung gegangen.

Er konnte immer noch den Blick der Königin spüren. Sie hatte bis in sein Innerstes sehen können. Er hatte gewusst, dass Elben diese Gabe hatten und dennoch hatte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass jemand ihn so ansehen würde. Das Gefühl verblasste langsam, dafür stieg das Bild der Simbelmynë vor seinen Augen auf.

„_Als ob sie uns sagen möchten, dass wir die Toten niemals vergessen dürfen."_

Er hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. Gedanken an seinem Bruder und an seinem Vater stiegen auf…

„Wir sind da My Lord", sagte die Wache. Faramir nickte abwesend und atmete tief durch. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, dass seine Trauer ihn jetzt übermannte. Er hatte genug getrauert, das war zumindest das was sein Verstand ihm sagte.

Der Wächter öffnete die Tür und ließ Faramir ein.

Das Arbeitszimmer des Königs war klein, umso mehr da alle Wände mit Regalen voller Bücher und Papierrollen bedeckt waren. Das Zimmer hatte große halbrunde Fenster durch die die warme Mittagssonne schien. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großer Eichentisch, der über und über mit Büchern und Papiere bedeckt war. Hinter dem großen Tisch stand ein alter aber gemütlich aussehender Sessel auf dem der König saß. Als Faramir eintrat stand der König auf und ging mit einem warmen Lächeln auf seinen Besucher zu.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, mein Freund", sagte er und packte zur Begrüßung Faramirs linken Arm. Dieser lächelte leicht und als der König ihn los ließ, verbeugte sich Faramir kurz.

„Ich freue mich hier zu sein, eure Hoheit", sagte Faramir. Der König schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass wir diese unnötigen Floskeln ignorieren wenn wir uns alleine treffen." „Es ist schwierig seine Gewohnheiten abzulegen", sagte Faramir schließlich und ließ sich nach kurzer Einladung auf einen Sessel vor dem großen Tisch nieder.

Der König betrachtete seinen Statthalter. Auch wenn Faramir selten in Minas Tirith war, so war er dem König eine große Hilfe. Es war nicht einfach ein König über ein Land und ein Volk zu sein, welches man kaum kannte. Noch dazu war Faramir Boromirs Bruder und letzterer hatte nur Gutes über seinen kleinen Bruder zu berichten gehabt. Nachdem auch noch all seine Freunde wieder in ihre Heimat zurückkehrten, hatte er in dem stillen Mann einen guten Freund gefunden.

„Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich warum ich dich hergerufen habe", sagte der König schließlich. Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach unsicher ob er Faramir wirklich darum bitten sollte. Es war nicht so, dass er Faramir nicht vertraute…ganz im Gegenteil! Er war sich sogar sicher, dass nur Faramir das nötige Feingefühl besaß. Der König war sich nur nicht sicher ob Faramir ihm in dieser Sache helfen würde. Schließlich hatte er mit Ithilien und seiner Frau genug zu tun.

Der Statthalter beobachtete den König während dieser tief durchatmete, als ob er jeden Moment eine schwere Entscheidung aussprechen musste. Unsicherheit stieg in ihm auf. Was wollte der König von ihm? Faramir konnte sehen wie sein Gegenüber mit sich selber rang und nach Worten suchte. Faramir wappnete sich für alles was kommen konnte…

Der König fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare. Er konnte sehen, dass selbst Faramir unruhig wurde. Noch ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch und sprach schließlich: „Ich weiß, dass du genug mit Ithilien und dem Umbau deines Hauses zu tun hast, aber ich möchte dich bitten dich um eine Angelegenheit zu kümmern, die mir ganz besonders am Herzen liegt. Es geht um meine Frau. Arwen fühlt sich einsam und ich sehe es ihr an, dass sie sich hier unwohl fühlt. Die adeligen Frauen meiden sie und sie hat keine Freunde in Minas Tirith. Ich bitte dich ihr ein wenig die Stadt zu zeigen, ihr Menschen vorzustellen, die mehr als nur freundlich zu ihr sind…" Er brach ab und wartete eine Weile bis seine Worte bei seinem Gegenüber eingedrungen waren.

Faramir hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Hatte der König ihn darum gebeten der Königin ein Freund zu sein?

Der König bemerkte das Erstaunen und die Überraschung im Gesicht seines Statthalters. War das nun ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Er wusste, dass seine Bitte mehr als ungewöhnlich war, aber er hatte das Gesicht seiner Frau immer vor sich. Auch wenn sie immer versuchte es zu verstecken. Er konnte ihre Traurigkeit spüren. Sie sprach wenig und wenn dann nur über belanglose Dinge.

Er selbst hatte zuviel um die Ohren um ihr zu Helfen und auch wenn er Zeit gehabt hätte, würden seine Bemühungen eher als Befehle gegenüber den Frauen der Oberschicht klingen. Es schmerzte ihn sie so zu sehen. Faramir war seine einzige Hoffnung…

Faramir strich sich durch seine Haare. Was sollte er antworten? Mit dem Aufbau von Ithilien und seiner Frau hatte er mehr als genug zu tun, ganz zu schweigen von den Pflichten, die er sich selbst – und auf bitten den Königs – in der Stadt und deren Verwaltung übernommen hatte um dem neuen König den Einstieg zu erleichtern.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er in seiner Arbeit erstickte…

Andererseits zeigte diese Bitte, dass der König ihm vertraute. Das größte Vertrauen schien er ihm zukommen zu lassen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er – Faramir, Fürst von Ithilien – sich um die Königin kümmern sollte.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, eure Hoheit, dass ihr mich darum bittet der Königin Gesellschaft zu leisten." Antwortete Faramir und seufzte innerlich. Er wusste, dass er sich damit nur noch mehr aufhalsen würde, aber er erinnerte sich an die einsame Gestalt im Garten.

Der König atmete erleichtert auf und stand von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Faramir zu. Dieser stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich danke dir Faramir. Eine schwere Last nimmst du mir damit vom Herzen." Sagte der König und sah Faramir dankbar an. Sein Gesicht wurde darauf wieder ernst. „Ich möchte, dass meine Frau aber nichts davon erfährt. Sie soll nicht das Gefühl kriegen, dass ich dich ihr aufgezwungen habe." Faramir nickte.

„Ich werde ein paar Tage in der Stadt bleiben. Ich schicke sofort einen Boten nach Ithilien. Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt…" sprach Faramir und verbeugte sich kurz vor dem König.

Seine Hand lag schon auf der Klinke der Tür, als der König ihn noch ein letztes Mal ansprach. Er drehte sich um. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mit mir und meiner Frau speisen würdet." „Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Sagte Faramir und verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal bevor er hinaus ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Er atmete tief durch und spürte ein leichtes Pochen an seiner Schläfe. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sein Kopf schmerzte drängte er den Schmerz in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes und ging schließlich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Es war das alte Schulzimmer in dem er und sein Bruder von verschiedenen Gelehrten in Naturwissenschaften, Geschichte und Literatur

unterrichtet wurden. Seit der Krönung des Königs war es zu einem kleinen Arbeitszimmer umgebaut worden in dem Faramir, wenn er in der Stadt war, in Ruhe arbeiten konnte.

Das Zimmer war rund, da es der untere Abschnitt eines Turmes war. An den Wänden standen etliche Regale, die mit Büchern und Papierrollen voll gestopft waren. Man könnte meinen, dass diese in einem wahllosen durcheinander die Regale in beschlag nahmen, doch Faramir wusste genau wo etwas stand oder lag.

Er ließ sich erschöpft in einem großen alten Sessel nieder und schloss die Augen.

Eowyn würde nicht erfreut sein, zu hören, dass er ein paar Tage in Minas Tirith bleiben würde, allerdings glaubte Faramir, dass sie auch ohne ihn sehr gut zu Recht kam. Sie konnte die Handwerker gut herum kommandieren und um den Rest sollte sich Beregond kümmern.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und griff nach einem leeren Blatt um die Nachricht zu schreiben, die der Bote nach Ithilien bringen sollte.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

An Celebne: Schön, dass du dir meine Geschichte – trotz längerer Pause – immer noch durchliest und mir sogar eine Review hinterlässt. Hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch weiterhin zusagt!

An Ann: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und ich hoffe, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

Seid doch bitte so gut und hinterlasst mir eine kleine Review, ja?


	4. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Hallo Zusammen!

Ich danke euch und hoffe auch dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, aber ich hoffe es kommt zumindest heraus, dass aller Anfang schwer ist ;-)

Wie dem auch sei…hier das nächste Kapitel:

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Arwen schritt durch die langen Gänge der Burg und erreichte bald den kleinen Saloon in dem sie jeden Tag mit Aragorn speiste. Es hatte von ihrer Seite nicht viel Überzeugung gebraucht um ihren Mann zu bitten in einem kleinen Saloon zu essen anstatt in dem großen Speisesaal.

Sie öffnete die Tür und der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot stieg in ihre Nase. Das Essen in Minas Tirith war anders als sie es gewohnt war, aber sie hatte sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt und so schlecht war es im Nachhinein auch nicht. Sie hatte den Koch nur dazu gebracht ein wenig mehr frisches Gemüse und Obst zu servieren.

Der runde Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes war schon reichlich bedeckt mit verschiedenen Brotkörbchen, verschiedenen Brotaufstrichen, Karaffen mit Wasser oder Wein und etliche mit Tüchern bedeckten Schalen unter denen wohl gekochtes oder gedünstetes Gemüse dampfte.

Sie ging am Tisch vorbei und wollte zu dem kleinen Balkon, als sie neben den Tisch überrascht stehen blieb. So viele Teller und Gläser? Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass es sich um drei Gedecke handeln musste. Drei? Sie waren doch nur zu zweit oder war etwa Besuch gekommen? Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit. War Legolas gekommen? Nein, denn sonst wäre noch ein Gedeck für Gimli dazu gelegt worden.

Alle waren überrascht, dass der kühle Elbenprinz sich mit dem grummeligen Zwerg angefreundet hatte. Es war sogar so weit gekommen, dass beide gemeinsamen reisten um die – wie Gimli ihr vorgeschwärmt hatte – erstaunlichen Höhlen Rohans bei Helms Klamm zu besuchen und Legolas hatte seinen neuen Freund dazu gebracht mit ihm durch den Fangornwald zu wandern.

War ihr Vater zu Besuch? Auch bei ihm müsste es mehr Gedecke haben, denn er reiste nie allein und sein Berater und Freund Glorfindel würde sicherlich ebenfalls mit ihnen speisen.

Wer war es aber dann? Einer der Hobbits? Sie musste Lächeln. Wenn es ein Hobbit wäre, dann wäre er sicherlich nicht alleine und bei so einem Besuch wäre wohl der große Speisesaal praktischer. Die Hobbits aßen mehr als ein Mensch, ein Elb oder gar ein Zwerg konnten.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein leichtes Räuspern hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah den jungen Statthalter im Türrahmen stehen. War er ihr Gast?

„Eure Hoheit", sagte er freundlich und verbeugte sich. „Ich hoffe ich habe Euch nicht erschreckt oder gestört?" Arwen schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich war in Gedanken und habe Euch nicht gehört."

Er war also ihr Gast? Die junge Elbin lächelte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von Herzen. „Wollt ihr mir auf dem Balkon Gesellschaft leisten, bis mein Mann kommt?" fragte sie und Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Faramir lächelte leicht und nickte schließlich. Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete er ihr als erstes auf den Balkon hinaus zu treten.

Gemeinsam standen sie auf dem kleinen Balkon und sahen auf die Stadt hinab. Es war Mittagszeit und so waren außer einigen Kindern kaum jemand auf der Straße. Der Tag war ein angenehmer Sommertag und es sah nicht aus, als ob sich dieses schönes Wetter so schnell ändern würde.

Faramir sah gedankenverloren einen kleinen Jungen nach, der einem jungen Hund nachrannte. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Die Königin war in der ganzen Stadt bekannt und mit ihren spitzen Elbenohren erkannte sie jeder.

Arwen sah den jungen Statthalter von der Seite an. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein, denn er runzelte ab und zu leicht seine Stirn. An was er wohl dachte?

„Wann werdet Ihr zurück nach Ithilien reisen?" fragte sie ihn. Faramir zuckte leicht zusammen. Hatte sie seine Gedanken erraten? Wusste sie von der Bitte des Königs? Er sah sie eine Weile an. Nein…es war eine ganz normale Frage ohne irgendwelche hintergründige Gedanken.

„Der König hat mich gebeten ein paar Tage länger in Minas Tirith zu verweilen", sagte er. Er wollte die Königin weder anlügen, noch wollte er ihr Preis geben, warum er überhaupt hier blieb.

Die Königin nickte und sah wieder hinunter. Jetzt war niemand auf den Straßen und sie sah wie aus vielen Schornsteinen Rauch heraus kroch. Das Leben war so anders, als das was sie kannte. Sowohl in Bruchtal als auch in Lothlorien ging das Leben langsamer und geruhsamer vor sich. Hier in Gondors Hauptstadt schienen ihr alle hektisch und viel schneller ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.

Ein Räuspern brachte beide aus ihren Gedanken. Ein Diener stand am Türrahmen des Balkons. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit der Königin und des Statthalters hatte, verbeugte er sich kurz. Als er sprach hingen seine Augen länger am Statthalter als an der Königin. Dies entging Faramir nicht. „König Elessar lässt sich entschuldigen. Er hat so viel zu tun, dass er nicht zum Essen kommen kann."

Faramir atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass der König zwar viel zu tun hatte, aber nicht so viel, dass er nicht mit seiner Frau essen wollte, schließlich kannte Faramir die Aufgaben des Königs. Dieser hatte es wohl mit Absicht getan, damit Faramir mit Arwen alleine war. Schnell verscheuchte Faramir diesen Gedanken. Es war nicht an ihn den König zu kritisieren, wenn überhaupt… So was durfte er nicht einmal denken.

Arwen seufzte enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich so auf das gemeinsame Essen gefreut, schließlich war es – außer am Abend – die einzige Zeit in der sie mit ihrem Mann alleine war. Jetzt musste sie mit Faramir alleine essen…

Faramir bemerkte die Endtäuschung der Königin. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber gehen… Auch wenn er seinem König und Freund sein Wort gegeben hatte, so konnte er dieses sicher auf eine andere Art einlösen.

„Wenn Ihr lieber alleine essen wollt…" begann Faramir, aber Arwens Kopfschütteln ließ ihn verstummen. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mit mir essen würdet, " sagte sie. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht…Bringt das Essen, " sagte Faramir und wandte sich mit den letzten Worten an den Diener dieser nickte und verbeugte sich noch einmall, bevor er hinausging.

Diese vier Worte…Wenn Ihr es wünscht…Arwen atmete tief durch und setzte wieder ihre steinerne Maske auf. Also war der Statthalter doch nicht anders als die anderen. Sie taten alles nur weil sie – die Königin – sie darum bat und ihre Bitten wurden nicht als Bitten im eigentlichen Sinne aufgenommen, sondern als Befehle. Es war als ob niemand der Königin eine Bitte abschlagen durfte…

„Kommt", sagte Faramir und hielt der Königin seinen Arm hin. Erstaunt über diese einfache Geste sah Arwen Faramir an. Diesem fiel plötzlich ein was er beabsichtigte zu tun, bzw. was er im Begriff war zu tun. Er errötete leicht und wollte seinen Arm rasch sinken lassen. Arwen bemerkte dies und handelte schnell: sie legte schnell ihre Hand auf Faramirs halb erhobenen Arm. Faramir hielt inne.

Ein Lächeln spielte um Arwens Lippen, als sie ihn ansah. Er lächelte verlegen. Faramirs Wangen waren immer noch leicht gerötet, aber er hob seinen Arm leicht, auf dem die Hand der Königin lag, und führte sie hinein.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Zur letzten „Tat" Faramirs muss ich noch eine klitzekleine Bemerkung loswerden: Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher wo ich es gelesen habe, aber irgendwo stand einmal, dass man weder die Königin noch den König jemals ohne „Hoheit" ansprechen durfte, geschweige denn sich anmaßte ihnen anzubieten sie zu führen (dies schien wohl Schwäche zu zeigen, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine…).

Ich bin froh, dass ihr soweit gekommen seid und deshalb seid doch bitte so lieb und schreibt mir ein kleines Reviewchen (habe das Wort mal erfunden ;-) ), ja? Morgen ist doch mein Geburtstag und es wäre ein schönes Geschenk…

Ich danke ganz besonders Celebne und khamul (ich heiße dich herzlich in meiner Geschichte willkommen ;-) ), die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben – da könnt ihr Euch mal'ne Scheibe von ihnen abschneiden!

Ach ja…alle Rechtschreibfehler oder Logikfehler sind meine, da ich mein Beta irgendwo verloren habe ‚seufz'


	5. Sterbender Freund

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, das es diesmal so lange ging, aber ich wusste nicht so recht wie ich weiter schreiben sollte. Sollte es Mord und Totschlag geben? Sollte es noch mehr Tragik bekommen oder sollte ich mich nur auf die Freundschaft konzentrieren, die sich zwischen Faramir und Arwen entwickeln soll? Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und mich dafür entschieden, dass ich mich auf die Freundschaft konzentriere. Ob diese Freundschaft dann noch eine harte Prüfung durchleben muss, weiß ich noch nicht, da ich noch nicht so weit gekommen bin - ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht weiter als dieses Kapitel…

Wie dem auch sei…ich danke euch allen von Herzen, dass euch meine Geschichte so gut gefällt – unten sind ein paar Kommentare meinerseits! Ich hoffe dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Die Diener trugen das Essen auf und die Königin und der Stadthalter aßen schweigend. Die Diener hatten sich zurückgezogen und ließen beide in Ruhe essen. Arwen warf einen Blick über ihr Weinglas hinweg zu Faramir. Dieser schien immer noch in Gedanken zu sein. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte dieser den Blick der Königin und lächelte leicht. Die junge Elbin lächelte zurück und beide konzentrierten sich wieder auf das Essen.

Als sie gerade mit dem Essen fertig waren klopfte es an der Tür und nach einem knappen Nicken trat ein Bote ein. Er verbeugte sich tief vor der Königin. „Eure Hoheit…" Dann wandte er sich an Faramir und reichte ihm einen Brief. Faramir runzelte die Stirn. Was war so wichtig, dass der Brief ihm während des Essens gebracht werden musste. Der Stadthalter nahm schließlich den Brief. Er drehte ihn, fand aber keine Hinweise auf dessen Absender.

„Es ist wichtig", sagte der Diener. Faramir nickte und öffnete schließlich den Brief.

Arwen hatte ihr Besteck abgelegt und beobachtete Faramir, der mit gerunzelter Stirn den Brief las. Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht, als er aufsah. „Wo ist er?" fragte er den Diener ruhig. Entgegen seiner ruhigen Stimme saß er angespannt und wie zum Spring bereit auf dem Stuhl. „In den Häusern der Heilung, MyLord. Meister Randal hat mich mit dem Brief zu Euch geschickt, " sprach der Bote des Briefes und noch bevor er geendet hatte, war Faramir in einer raschen Bewegung war er aufgestanden. „Eure Hoheit, es tut mir Leid Euch jetzt schon wieder verlassen zu müssen. Ich muss mich um eine dringliche Sache kümmern." Sagte er förmlich.

Arwen seufzte innerlich, nicht gewillt den Stadthalter so schnell wieder ziehen zu lassen. Der ernste Gesichtsaudruck und die Dringlichkeit mit der er zu ihr gesprochen hatte, änderte ihre – wie ihr bewusst wurde – egoistische Haltung.

Aber noch bevor sie antworten konnte, sprach Faramir wieder: „Aber wenn es Euer Wunsch…" Arwen stand hastig auf und unterbrach damit Faramir, der sie überrascht ansah. Wie sie diese Worte hasste! Es musste sich etwas ändern, wenn sie in Minas Tirith leben wollte. „Geht", sagte Arwen mit fester Stimme. Faramir verbeugte sich und bevor er dem Diener, der sich ebenfalls verbeugte, folgte, warf er seiner Königin einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Arwen sah Faramir und dem Diener nach bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Lächelnd ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl nieder. Dies war der erste wahre Sieg den sie in Minas Tirith gewonnen hatte. Es war die erste Gefühlsregung eines Menschen in Gondor, den sie nicht durch ihre Stellung als Königin gespürt hatte.

Faramir ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Palast und nur die schnellen Schritte hinter ihm sagten ihm, dass der Diener ihm immer noch folgte. Er wählte den schnellsten Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung, denn er wusste, dass jede Sekunde zählte. Das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber der Königin nagte an ihm, aber er schob es in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes. Er würde sich später damit beschäftigen.

Er betrat die Häuser, in denen auch er vor einem Monat gelegen hatte und durchschritt rasch den langen Gang. Aus einer halb geöffneten Tür am Ende des Ganges hörte er leise Stimmen und ein leises Wimmern. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Hatte er das Recht in dieser schweren und sehr persönlichen Stunde zu stören? Unsicher blieb er kurz vor der dunklen Eichentür stehen.

Durch den Spalt konnte er ein Teil des Bettes sehen, aber nicht den Mann, der darin lag. Eine alte Frau kniete neben dem Bett und schluchzte leise. Ein kleines Mädchen vielleicht neun Jahre alt stand neben der Frau und hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter der älteren Frau gelegt. Faramir konnte zwei Stimmen hören, die leise aber klar miteinander sprachen. Die eine war tief aber angenehm ruhig, sie gehörte zu Meister Randal. Die zweite Stimme war die einer jungen Frau, brüchig und voller Emotionen und dennoch ruhig war diese.

„Und sie können nichts für uns tun?" fragte die junge Stimme leise. Faramir konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie der kleine Mann mit trauriger Miene den Kopf schüttelt. „Es tut mir Leid…" sagte dieser daraufhin. Faramir atmete schwer und schloss die Augen um die Erinnerung, die diese Worte in ihm aufrief zu unterdrücken.

Faramir hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich halb um. Der Diener stand nun schwer atmend vor ihm. War er so schnell gegangen? „MyLord…" brachte er heraus und im selben Moment wurde es im kleinen Raum hinter der Tür still. Noch bevor Faramir irgendetwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür ganz und Meister Randal stand vor ihm.

Auf dem ersten Blick könnte der Mann alles Mögliche sein, aber sicherlich nicht einer der wichtigsten Heiler in Minas Tirith. Der Mann mit halber Glatze, den grauen Haaren und einer Statur, die nicht wirklich mit seiner Körpergröße passte sah er wirklich nicht aus wie ein Heiler. Sein großer Bauchumfang ließ die Frage Aufkommen ob seine dünnen Beine ihn überhaupt tragen können, dennoch bewegte er sich überraschend schnell und geübt.

„Faramir, endlich!" sagte er und atmete erleichtert auf. Randal war der Einigste, der neben seinem Bruder, ihn mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte und auch nach allem was passiert war, schien der alte Heiler keine Anstalten zu machen dies zu ändern.

Der kleine Mann zog ihn in den Raum hinein. „Sein Tod ist nahe", flüsterte er Faramir leise zu, bevor er leise den Raum verließ. Eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und derselben Augenfarbe verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. „MyLord Faramir, es ist uns eine Ehre, " sagte sie leise und als sie wieder aufsah, konnte er ihre geröteten Augen und deren dunklen Schatten sehen. Das kleine Mädchen sah genauso aus wie ihre Mutter und sah ihn neugierig an. Die alte Frau hatte sich nicht gerührt und das leise Wimmern erfüllte den stillen Raum.

„My…MyLord…" hörte man eine leise und brüchige Stimme sagen. Der junge Statthalter sah auf den sterbenden Mann nieder, als er sich dessen Bett näherte. Lange graue Haare umrahmten das bleiche und faltige Gesicht des Mannes. Seine sonst so lebendige hellbraunen Augen sah ihn unbeweglich an. Eine zittrige von Narben übersäte Hand streckte sich dem jungen Statthalter entgegen.

Faramir nahm ohne zu zögern die Hand seines Lehrmeisters. Seine Hand war ruhig, doch war er dies nicht im Innern. Beor war sein Lehrmeister gewesen, sowohl im Umgang mit den Waffen, als auch mit allem anderen. Er verdankte Beor viel, er war mehr ein Vater für ihn, als Denethor es jemals für ihn gewesen war.

Ein Lächeln spielte um Beors bleiche und schmale Lippen. „Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge", sagte der alte Mann leise. Seine Stimme schien für diese Worte klar und deutlich zu sein. „Pass auf dich auf, Beor", sagte Faramir mit ruhiger Stimme. In ihm brach noch der letzte Rest seines Herzens. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er Beor verlieren würde…

Der alte Mann hatte seine Augen geschlossen und das Weinen der alten Frau wurde lauter und verzweifelter. Faramir atmete tief durch. „Ich werde mich persönlich um deine Familie kümmern", sagte er leise und küsste den Sterbenden auf die Stirn. Langsam stand er auf und ließ der jungen Frau Platz die tränenüberströmt seinen Platz einnahm.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Sterbenden und seine Familie und zog sich zurück. Erst als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich vergewisserte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Früh hatte er gelernt, dass er seine wahren Gefühle niemandem zeigen konnte und durfte. Stumm liefen sie über seine Wangen und er lehnte schwer gegen die kühle Mauer. Jetzt hatte er den letzten Menschen verloren, der zu seiner Familie gehört hatte…

Er hörte wie sich Schritte näherten und rasch verzog sich sein Gesicht wieder zu einer neutralen Fassade. Mit seinem linken Ärmel wischte er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Faramir atmete tief durch, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und langsam Richtung Ausgang ging, dabei traf er eine junge Heilerin, die er mit einem sanften Lächeln begrüßte. Die junge Frau errötete leicht und machte einen leichten Knicks bevor sie am Stadthalter vorbei ging.

Erst in der Sicherheit seines kleinen Arbeitszimmers ließ er seiner Trauer im Beisein der alten Bücher und Papierrollen freien Lauf…

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

An _May20_: Wie schon gesagt, irgendwo hab ich es mal gelesen, aber ich habe in diesem Jahr so viele Bücher gelesen – auch fürs Studium – das ich sicherlich einiges durcheinander gebracht habe, aber danke für die Aufklärung ‚umarm'. Dir gefällts? Arwen ist traurig? Stell dir einmal vor, du heiratest einen Mann, den du von ganzem Herzen liebst und muss für ihn alles aufgeben und in eine ganz andere Welt zu Recht kommen…sie ist definitiv traurig…meiner Ansicht nach zumindest ;-)

An _Celebne_: Nur einen? Nun ja, vielleicht ist das Rechtschreibprogramm ja doch nicht so schlecht ;-) Eowyn und Aragorn? Nun ja...ich glaube, das weder sie noch Aragorn weiterhin eine große Rolle spielen, denn...hey...mir ist da gerade eine Idee gekommen für den Schluß...danke du bist ein Schatz 'knuddel'! Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

An _Ka-Ching_: Danke für deine Review und danke für dein liebes Kompliment. Tja, da zeigt sich mal wieder was meine Rechtschreibung alles verdreht und Word scheint es nicht mal bemerkt zu haben ‚seufz'

An _khamul_: Danke vielmals! Faramir ist – wie mir scheint – der einzige, der mit ihr zu Recht kommen kann – zumindest in meiner Geschichte ;-)

An _Adsartha_: Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist ;-) Und vor allem, dass es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe, dass auch dir dieses Kapitel weiterhin gefällt.

Noch mal danke an euch alle, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben! Auch bei diesem Kapitel würde ich mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir eine kleine Review hinterlässt!

Zuletzt habe ich noch eine Bitte an euch: Ich habe mein Beta in den Wirren meines Computers und auch im ganzen Internet aus den „Augen" verloren. Ihr könnt sicherlich sehen, dass meine Grammatik und meine Rechtschreibung einige Löcher haben. Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn mir jemand von euch da helfen kann. Schreibt mir eine Mail, wenn ihr Interesse habt, meine chaotische Rechtschreibung zu kontrollieren. Wäre euch wirklich dankbar!


	6. Trauer und Sorge

Hallo Zusammen…

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir abermals, dass es so lange ging…

Als erstes will ich Celebne danken, denn Dank ihr hab ich erfahren, dass ich für den FF-Oscar nominiert war. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es so was überhaupt gibt. Ich danke allen oder derjenigen oder demjenigen, dem oder der ich dies verdanke ;-) Das hat mich ehrlich aufgebaut. Natürlich habe ich deswegen ein noch größeres schlechte Gewissen als sonst, weil ich so lange kein Update gemacht habe.

Natürlich gibt es für eine derartige Vernachlässigung keine Entschuldigung, aber ich versuchs trotzdem…ich stecke mitten in meinen Abschlussprüfungen und habe noch zwei vor mir. Es ist furchtbar öde und die ganze Leserei ist wirklich ätzend…

Nichts desto trotz hab ich mich hingesetzt und weiter geschrieben und habe die Bücher liegen gelassen. Ich hoffe dieses – nun etwas kleinere Kapitel – gefällt euch. Es ist weiterhin sehr traurig, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin…

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

Keine Kerze erhellte den Raum und Dunkelheit lag über die großen Regale an den Wänden, dem alten großen Tisch, den Stühlen und vor allem über die Gestalt, die in einer Ecke des Raumes auf dem Boden saß. Selbst auf seinen Geist hatte sich die Dunkelheit gelegt. Die Tränen waren versiegt aus schierer Willenskraft, aber das war auch schon alles.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten und starrte an die Decke. Vor einigen Stunden war ein Bote gekommen um ihm den endgültigen Tod seines alten Lehrmeisters mitzuteilen. Seit dem saß es in seinem Arbeitszimmer und rührte sich kaum.

Seine Gedanken waren Anfangs um Beor gekreist, aber mit der Zeit kamen auch die Gedanken an seinen Bruder und an seinen Vater auf. Der Tod…das war es was ihn sein Leben lang begleitet hatte. Seine Mutter starb kurz nach seiner Geburt, seine Freunde und Gefährten starben in Ithilliens Wälder und in Osgiliath, sein Bruder weit weg von ihm und sein Vater starb durch seine eigene Hand…und jetzt Beor…

Faramir atmete tief durch. Es brachte nichts sich in Melancholie und Trauer zu hüllen, es gab viel zu tun und er hatte Verpflichtungen, die er erfüllen musste. Langsam stand er auf und sah durch das offene Fenster. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare, bevor sein Blick an dem alten Sofa hängen blieb.

Arwen lag in den Armen ihres Liebsten und sah durch das offene Fenster. Nachdenklich strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den Arm ihres Mannes. „Was ist mein Liebes?" fragte eine tiefe wohlklingende Stimme hinter ihr. „Warum warst du heute nicht beim Mittagessen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile und drehte sich leicht um ihren Mann in die Augen sehen zu können. Dieser seufzte leise und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid, aber es war heute wieder so viel los…" sagte er entschuldigend. Tatsächlich war am Nachmittag eine mittlere Krise ausgebrochen, aber er hatte sie abwenden können. Er war froh darüber, dass Arwen nicht alleine gegessen hatte, denn Faramir hatte er kurz davor dazu eingeladen.

„Du hast mit Faramir diniert, nicht wahr?" fragte Aragorn schließlich. Er konnte nicht umhin neugierig zu sein. Wie war es abgelaufen? Hatte Faramir es geschafft seine geliebte Frau etwas aufzuheitern? Er hoffte, dass seine Neugierde nicht in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Arwen legte ihren Kopf wieder auf den nackten, aber warmen Oberkörper ihres Gatten und sah wieder hinaus. „Ja, das habe ich", sagte sie und Besorgnis klang aus ihrer Stimme. Aragorn runzelte den Kopf und sah auf sie nieder. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er leise und betete zu den Göttern, dass er nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Arwen drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Mann und sah ihn eine Weile aus traurigen und besorgten Augen an. Er hatte sich an die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, so schmerzlich es auch für ihn war, gewönnt, aber Besorgnis hatte er schon lange nicht mehr in ihren Augen bemerkt. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und auch Aragorn setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Arwen fuhr sich durch ihre dunklen langen Haare, die diese Nacht wieder ein heilloses durcheinander waren. Sie lächelte leicht an die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden, aber dann fiel ihr wieder Faramir ein.

Sie erzählte ihrem Geliebten mit leiser Stimme über den Boten und die wohl schlechte Nachricht, die er gebracht hatte. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, als sie geendet hatte. Er hatte einen Boten am Nachmittag ausgesandt um Faramir zu suchen, denn er hatte mit ihm über das Problem sprechen wollen, dass ihn auch gehindert hatte mit seiner Frau zu Mittag zu essen. Er erinnerte sich, dass der Bote kurz darauf wieder kam um zu sagen, dass er ihn nicht gefunden hatte. Aragorn hatte gedacht, dass er vielleicht mit seiner Frau unterwegs war.

Später hatte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert…

Arwen sah ihren Mann besorgt an. „Ich habe ihn seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen", sagte er. „Vielleicht…" begann sie, brach aber gleich wieder ab. Sie kannte Faramir nicht und hatte sie überhaupt das Recht sich in andere Angelegenheiten einzumischen? Außerdem war es schon kurz nach Mitternacht, da schlief er sicher schon…

Aragorn erriet die Gedanken seiner Frau und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ihn morgen früh gleich aufsuchen", sagte er. Arwen nickte. Und dennoch…ihre Besorgnis um einen ihr fremden Menschen legte sich diese Nacht nicht mehr…

Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zu gezogen. Kein Licht kam hinein. Nur das schwache Leuchten der Fackeln außerhalb des Raumes versuchte sich durch geschlossene Tür einen Weg zu bahnen.

Eine Gestalt lag ausgestreckt auf dem alten Sofa, eine alte Decke war achtlos über seine Beine geworfen. Seine offenen Augen starrten an Decke. Er konnte kaum was sehen und doch versuchte er immer wieder durch die Dunkelheit die Umrisse der Decke zu erkennen. Er musste seine Gedanken auf etwas Anderes richten und durfte nicht die Augen schließen.

Sein Kopf brummte und die leere Flasche auf dem Boden neben ihm schien der Grund zu sein…Er sah hinunter. Es war ein Geschenk seines Bruders gewesen…zu seinem letzten Geburtstag. Er hatte ihn wie ein Schatz gehütet und wollte ihn mit seinem Bruder nach seiner Rückkehr von Bruchtal trinken, aber dazu kam es nie…

Er schloss die Augen und im selben Moment sah er hohe Flammen, die Hitze schoss in sein Gesicht. Mit aller Kraft riss er die Augen wieder auf und setzte sich zitternd auf. Schwer atmend stand er auf. Seine Knie waren weich und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter ihm schwankte. Er nahm das Sofa als Stütze und beugte sich hinunter um die Flasche vom Boden zu nehmen. Sie lag kühl in seiner Hand. Er schluckte hart während er versuchte die ihm vertrauten Buchstaben auf dem Etikett der Flasche zu entziffern.

Es war als ob ein Dolch sich in seine Brust bohrte, als er die Worte in seinem Innern las:

Für meinen kleinen Bruder…

Ein guter Tropfen kann niemand verwehren…

Tränen vor Schmerz schossen in seine Augen und er brach neben dem Sofa zusammen. In den Armen hielt er die dunkle Flasche…

HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR

An Celebne: Ich danke dir für die liebe Review an der anderen FF. Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitelchen…ich werde versuchen in nächster Zeit öfter mehr Updates zu machen, aber ich kann es leider nicht versprechen…

An Adsartha: Ich hoffe du wirst weiterhin lesen…'liebguck'

An May: Ich hab so ein schlechtes Gewissen! Erst hab ich so lang nicht mehr ein update gemacht und bei deinen Geschichten bin ich auch nicht auf dem Laufenden! Es tut mir furchtbar, furchtbar Leid und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir…ich werde sobald ich es schaffe alles nachholen…versprochen!

Was die Affäre betrifft…daran hab ich auch schon gedacht, aber irgendwie wär es dann doch ein wenig zuviel des Guten…meiner Meinung nach…

An Alle: Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass es lange ging und ich hoffe, dass es noch einige gibt, die trotzdem weiter lesen…ein Review wär auch schön…was das Beta angeht…da ich nicht weiß ob ich in nächster Zeit überhaupt zum Schreiben komme, will ich euch natürlich – wenn was fertig ist – sofort das Neueste vorsetzen. Also danke noch mal an die Angebote…ich werde darauf zurückkommen sobald ich wieder mehr Zeit habe…so jetzt warten wieder meine Bücher auf mich 'stöhn'


	7. Durch andere Augen

Hallo!

Ich weiß…es ist schon wieder lange her, aber jetzt hab ich alles Prüfungen hinter mir. Ich habe mir vorgenommen all meine Geschichten zu Ende zu bringen…was ein größeres Unterfangen ist.

Wie dem auch sei…ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses neue Kapitel. Es ist ein wenig anders. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ein wenig mehr Spannung der Geschichte nicht schaden würde…mehr will ich nicht verraten ;-)

Dieses Kapitel ist aus der Sicht einer Dienerin geschrieben. Wenn's euch gefällt, dann könnte ich mehr einbauen, aber ich dachte, dass es einfach passend wäre…

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang begann sich Gondors Hauptstadt wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Auch die Bediensteten im höchsten Ring der Stadt begannen mit den Vorbereitungen für den Tag.

Marie war schon seit einigen Stunden auf den Beinen, als sie nun damit begann die sauberen und trockenen Kleidungsstücke ihrer Herrin feinsäuberlich zusammen zu legen.

Gedanklich ging sie ihre Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag durch, denn ohne zeitliche Einordnung ihrer Aufgaben würde sie nicht lange ihre Stelle behalten können.

Vorsichtig glättete sie den Stoff des hellblauen Nachtkleides der Königin. Als sie fertig war fuhr sie noch einmal über den Stoff, dabei achtete sie aber darauf, dass sie keine Falten rein bekam. Der Stoff war so weich und zart, dass sie immer wieder Angst hatte den Stoff durch eine einzige Berührung zu zerstören…wie wunderbar musste es sein solche Kleider tragen zu können und den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun zu haben…

„Marie!" rief eine ältere Frau und Marie nahm blitzschnell ihre Hand vom zarten Stoff. Die ältere Frau nickte sie zu sich, während sie damit beschäftigt war ein Tablett mit einer Karaffe, einem Teller mit Käse und ein paar noch warme Brötchen zu füllen.

Marie ging zu ihr hinüber. Die ältere Frau hob das nun beladene Tablett und reichte es ihr. „Bring dies ins Arbeitszimmer von Fürst Faramir", befahl sie. Marie nickte und machte sich mit dem Tablett auf den Weg durch die vielen Korridore.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Karaffe und konnte den stechenden Geruch des selbstgebrauten „Alleskönner" riechen, den der Weinmeister für all diejenigen bereit hielt, die zu tief in das Wein- oder Bierglas gesehen hatten.

Marie runzelte ihre Stirn. Seit wann brauchte der Fürst dieses Gebräu? So weit sie wusste trank er keinen Schluck Alkohol. Aber jeder konnte sich ja bekanntlich irren, vor allem was den Fürsten betraf. Das Gerücht, dass seine Frau ein Verhältnis mit seinem Leibwächter hatte, hielt sich seit einigen Wochen hartnäckig und sein Erscheinen vor einigen Tagen in Minas Tirith bekräftigte ihre Verfechter.

Die junge Frau hielt nicht viel von Gerüchten…weder Gerüchte, die den Fürsten angingen, noch den Gerüchten über den König. Was ihre Herrin allerdings betraf war sie doch geneigt, oder zumindest waren diese Gerüchte schwieriger zu entkräftigen…

Sie hatte nur bei wenigen Gelegenheiten den Fürsten zu bedienen, aber die seltenen Male war er oft schweigsam, hatte aber immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt. Ihre Dienste hatten sie öfter mit seinem älteren verstorbenen Bruder zusammen gebracht. Dieser war immer gut gelaunt gewesen und hatte öfters Scherze getrieben. Seine Wutausbrüche waren zwar stadtbekannt, aber sie hatte keinen Miterlebt und oft war es auch aus einem guten Grund gewesen – so sagte man.

Den ehemaligen Truchsess hatte sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Man hielt damals wenig junge Bedienstete und nur die ältesten hatten mit dem Truchsess zu tun gehabt.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie ihr Zielt erreichte. Sie klopfte leise an. Zuerst hörte sie keine Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür, kurz darauf hörte man ein leises Quietschen und die Tür öffnete sie. Hätte sie nicht das Tablett mit beiden Händen gehalten, wäre es ihr womöglich aus der Hand gefallen…

Der König stand vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Er nahm ihr das Tablett ab. „Vielen Dank…" sagte er und schloss mit einem weiteren Nicken wieder die Tür. Marie stand wie erstarrt vor der geschlossenen Tür. Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie vergessen hatte den König zu begrüßen und den schon fast wie angeborenen fühlenden Knicks zu machen.

Hoffentlich vergaß der König ihr Benehmen bzw. ihr Nicht-Benehmen…aber sie bezweifelte dies. Hoffentlich musste sie nur eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen und war nun nicht ihre Arbeit los…denn das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten…

Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über ihr langes Haar, den sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte, damit er sie nicht bei der Arbeit störte. Einige Strähnen lösten sich und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Leise fluchend schob sie die losen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und ging langsam wieder zurück in die Küche…

Ein paar Stunden später saß sie Gedankenversunken in einer Ecke der Küche und betrachtete die braune Flüssigkeit, die sich in ihrer Tasse befand. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht. Sie konnte nicht aufhören an den unglücklichen Moment zu denken…was würde jetzt mit ihr passieren? Sie sah auf in der Angst den alten Erol zu sehen, der ihr sagt sie könne gehen…

Die Küche war erfüllt mit Stimmen, dem Geruch der frisch zubereitenden Speisen und dem Geklapper der Töpfe und Pfannen. Marie bemerkte dies alles nicht, bis schließlich wieder die ältere Frau sie unsanft anstubste. Marie erschrak merklich und schubste dabei ihre Tasse um. Die braune Flüssigkeit, die noch bis vor kurzem in der Tasse war bahnte sich einen Weg über den Tisch bis zu…geistesgegenwärtig sprang Marie auf den Tisch und wischte, die zuvor von ihr sauber zusammengelegte Kleidungsstücke, vom Tisch um sie vom höchsten Unheil zu retten. Dabei warf sie sich bäuchlings auf den Tisch und sie spürte sofort wie die lauwarme Flüssigkeit von ihrer Kleidung aufgesogen wurde. „MARIE!" schrie die ältere Frau beinahe hysterisch. Die junge Frau beachtete sie nicht, sondern rutschte vom Tisch und kniete neben der nun wieder verknitterten Kleidung ihrer Herrin. Glücklicherweise waren die kostbaren Kleidungsstücke auf einen braunen Kartoffelsack gefallen…

Marie hob sie vorsichtig auf, hielt sie aber eine halbe Armeslänge von ihrem verschmutzten Kleid weg. „Du dummes Ding!" schimpfte, die ältere Frau nun. „Willst du uns unglücklich machen? Die Kleidung der Königin kaputt zu machen…was wird die Königin bloß sagen?" Marie ließ ihren Kopf hängen, hielt aber immer noch an den Kleidungsstücken fest.

Die junge Dienerin ließ sich eine ganz reihe von Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen, bis sie endlich von der älteren Frau entlassen wurde. Marie eilte mit den Kleidungsstücken in ihre Kammer und zog sich schnell um. Als sie wieder aus ihrer Kammer trat – die sie mit zwei anderen Mädchen teilte – versuchte sie vergebens, die Kleidungsstücke ihrer Herrin soweit her zu richten, dass sie sie doch noch zur Königin bringen könnte. Sie wollte die Kleidungsstücke zu ihrer Herrin bringen, aber dann wieder heimlich mit der Wäsche wieder mitzunehmen. Somit würden die Kleidungsstücke noch einmal gewaschen und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Würde sie jemand erwischen, könnte sie sagen, dass sie wohl aus versehen noch saubere Wäsche mitgenommen hätte.

Aber ihre Gedanken kreisten nicht nur um die Wäsche, sondern auch um den Vorfall am frühen Morgen. So viel Unglück konnte auch nur sie haben…

Schnelleren Schrittes durchquerte sie fast den halben Palast bis sie in den Flügel kam, der die Gemächer der Königlichen Hoheiten beherbergte. Anders als im restlichen Gebäude waren die Gänge hier im Beleuchtet. Am Tag wurden die schweren Vorhänge beiseite geschoben. Nachts erhellten etliche Fackeln die Gänge.

Marie ertappte sich öfter bei dem Gedanken wie es sein würde hier zu wohnen. Von allen bedient und respektiert zu werden und jeder Wunsch würde dir von den Lippen abgelesen werden…

Sie erreichte die große helle Holztür und blieb stehen. Die junge Frau atmete tief durch bevor sie leise an die Tür klopfte. Jeder wusste, dass die Königin als Elbin sehr feine Ohren hatte und diese waren sehr empfindlich. Ein leises „Herein" ließ sie noch einmal tief durch atmen bevor sie eintrat.

Die Königin saß wie jeden Morgen am runden Tisch auf dem ihr das Frühstück aufgetischt wurde. Über ihrem weißen Nachtgewand hatte sie einen marmor-farbenden Mantel umgelegt, der aber ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch tat.

Ihre dunklen Haare, die Marie immer an einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel erinnerte, fielen ihr über die Schultern, als ob sie eben erst ihre Haare stundenlang gerichtet hatte. „Eure Hoheit", sagte Marie ehrfürchtig und verbeugte sich.

Als sie wieder aufsah, lächelte die Königin sie leicht an. Viele behaupteten, dass dieses Lächeln etwas abfälliges oder gar erhabenes haben sollte, aber dieses Geschwätz kümmerte Marie wenig, auch wenn es schwierig war, das leichte und sehr selten gezeigte Lächeln der Königin als etwas positives zu sehen.

Marie ging an ihr vorbei und legte im Nebenzimmer rasch die Wäsche ab. Als sie sich umdrehte, betrat die Königin das Zimmer. Marie lächelte leicht und gab mit einer Handbewegung der Königin zu verstehen, dass sie ihre Frisur machen würde.

Die Königin nickte und setzte sich auf den Hocker, der vor dem großen Spiegel stand. Marie nahm die Bürste zur Hand und fuhr mit ihr sanft durch die Haare der Königin. Es war ihr ein Rätsel wie solche Haare weder Knoten, noch irgendwelche Brüche aufzeigten. Eigentlich wäre das morgendliche Kämmen unnötig, aber es war schließlich ihre Arbeit…

Sie spürte den Blick der Königin auf sich…wie jeden Morgen. Einige sagten, dass die Königin mit einem Blick alles über dich erfahren könnte…andere sagten, sie könnte Gedanken lesen… Letzteres beunruhigte sie an diesem Tag mehr als sonst. Ohne Aufzublicken tastete sie nach den Haarnadeln…sie konnte keine ertasten. In dem Moment als sie aufsah ergriffen ihre Finger die Nadeln. Die Königin hielt ihr in ihren zarten Händen die Haarnadeln hin. Marie errötete, als sie dem Blick der Königin über dem Spiegel begegnete. „Es tut mir Leid…" murmelte sie leise und nahm die Nadeln aus den Händen der Königin. Mit hochrotem Kopf steckte sie die dunklen samtweichen Haare der Hoheit zu einer Hochfrisur.

„Ihr seid mit euren Gedanken woanders…" bemerkte die Königin schließlich. Marie riss erschrocken den Kopf hoch. Jedes mal, wenn die Königin sie ansprach, hatte sie Angst was Falsches zu sagen. „Ich…ich…sollte gehen", sagte Marie rasch und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie so nicht gehen konnte. „…wenn Ihr mich natürlich nicht mehr braucht…" sagte sie zaghaft und Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie wollte weg von hier…von der Königin…'Vielleicht kann sie doch Gedanken lesen', dachte Marie ängstlich.

Die Königin sah sie ruhig an, aber es schien Marie als ob sie Traurigkeit in den hellen Augen der Elbin sehen konnte. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick ab…es schickte sich nicht der Hoheit ins Gesicht zu blicken…und schon gar nicht direkt in die Augen.

„Marie…" hörte sie die sanfte Stimme der Königin sagen. Marie schluckte, sah aber schließlich doch auf…

P.S. Dieses Kapitel ist schon länger fertig, aber die Seite hat mir jedes Mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung getan…entweder hat sie sich einfach geweigert irgendwas zu tun oder ich wartete länger als 10 Minuten…

P.S.P.S. Ein kleines Review wär echt schön…


	8. Neues Kapitel

Spinnweben von Bildschirm entfern

Hallo zusammen zaghaft wink…

Ich lebe noch…auch wenn's eher halb dahin vegetieren ist, als wirklich zu leben…ich steck im Moment in einer Lebenskrise…nein…sagen wir's mal so: Ich verzweifle langsam und bin total am Ende seufz. Mein Studium hab ich beendet, nur das Referendariat ist die reinste Hölle und ich brauche ein Therapie schief grins!!!! Meine Therapie war schon immer das Schreiben (beim Abi, beim Abschluss des Studiums etc.), deshalb hoff ich dass ich mich damit ein wenig vom Boden erheben kann.

Wie dem auch sei…ein sehr sehr lang versprochenes Kapitel und wer gehofft hat, dass es etwas fröhlicher wird, sollte lieber aufhören zu lesen, denn ab jetzt geht es nur noch tiefer hinab…

Irgendwie schreib ich nur Mist und deshalb hör ich auch schon wieder auf zu kommentieren…

* * *

„Marie…" sagte Arwen und sah wie sich der dunkelhaarige Kopf der jungen Dienerin langsam hob. Sie konnte Angst in den Augen der jungen Frau sehen. Etwas was sie seit sie in Gondors Hauptstadt lebte, jeden Tag spüren konnte.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber es kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Die Erinnerung an Maries Blick, der ihr etwas freundlich und besorgt schien, ließ Arwen noch einen verzweifelten Versuch starten…in der Hoffnung in Marie etwas anderes als eine überängstliche Dienerin sehen zu können.

„Geht es Euch gut?" fragte sie sanft. Marie nickte knapp. Arwen glaubte der jungen Dienerin nicht, aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass Marie an diesem Morgen mehr mit ihr gesprochen hatte, als jemals zuvor, ließ Arwen wieder schweigen. Sie wollte die junge Frau nicht noch mehr verschrecken. Es war eine reine Illusion, dass sie glauben könnte, dass sich irgendwas ändern könnte, aber vielleicht war doch noch ein Hoffnungsschimmer da…

Arwen atmete tief durch, bevor sie wieder sprach. Sie spürte und konnte es auch in den Augen der Dienerin sehen, dass diese gerne überall sein würde, als hier mit ihr in diesem Zimmer. „Habt Ihr heute Herrn Faramir gesehen?"

Maries Augen wurden größer und ihr Atem wurde schneller. Arwen stand langsam auf, auch wenn ihr diese Reaktion Maries mehr als beunruhigend vorkam. Die Elbin wollte sie nicht noch mehr erschrecken oder gar soweit zu bringen, dass sie schreiend aus dem Zimmer lief.

„Ihr habt Ihn gesehen?" fragte Arwen besorgt. Marie wich ein paar Schritte zurück. „Nein…nein…" brachte Marie stotternd hervor. Arwens Besorgnis wuchs, wollte Elessar nicht selbst nach Faramir sehen?

„Der…der König war bei ihm, als ich ihm den „Alleskönner" des Weinmeisters brachte." Sagte Marie schließlich und erkannte wohl im selben Moment, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie schlug erschrocken ihre Hand vor den Mund. Sie wich weiter vor ihr zurück.

Arwen raffte ihren Morgenrock und eilte zur Tür. Eine verblüffte Marie ließ sie zurück. An der Tür angekommen blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie lebte zwar schon eine Weile in Minas Tirith, kannte sich aber nicht so gut in den alten Gemäuern aus. Im Grunde hatte sie auch noch nicht alles gesehen…

„Würdet Ihr so freundlich sein, mich zu ihm zu bringen?" fragte Arwen. Die junge Dienerin starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Ich bitte Euch", bat Arwen und ein wenig Ungeduld schlug sich in ihrer Stimme nieder. Es musste etwas passiert sein, wenn Elessar immer noch bei Faramir war.

Marie löste sich schließlich von ihrer Erstarrung. Sie nickte knapp und ging an der Königin vorbei.

Schnellen Schrittes durchquerten die Frauen den Palast. Jeder, der das ungleiche Paar sah, blieb überrascht stehen und sah ihnen nach. Nicht nur weil Arwen immer noch ihr Nachthemd und darüber ihren Morgenmantel trug, sondern auch weil sie in Begleitung einer Dienerin war…

----

Maries Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie mit der Königin neben sich durch den Palast lief. In den letzten Minuten war so viel passiert, dass ihr Kopf nur sehr langsam verstand was vor sich ging. Die Tatsache, dass sie mit der Königin in ihrem Nachtgewand noch dazu durch den Palast eilte, sickerte nur langsam in ihr Bewusstsein ein. Im Grunde wurde ihr erst alles richtig bewusst, als sie vor der Tür des Arbeitszimmers standen. Marie drehte sich ein wenig um die Königin anzusehen, die neben ihr stand. Diese nickte ihr kurz zu. Marie klopfte leise. Man hörte ein rascheln, eine tiefe Stimme und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Das Gesicht des Königs erschien und sah überrascht auf die Königin und die Dienerin. Noch bevor er allerdings reagieren konnte, schob sich die Königin an ihm vorbei. Die Augen des Königs folgten ihr hinein.

Marie blieb unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen. Als der König allerdings mit einem knappen Lächeln die Tür vor ihr wieder schloss, wusste sie dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Auch im wörtlichen Sinne.

-----

Der letzte Abschnitt ist aus Maries Sicht…

Ich weiß, es ist ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber ich versuche heute noch ein längeres zu schreiben und das werde ich auch heute hochladen…ich versuch's zumindest …

Nehmt mir's bitte nicht krumm lieb guck

Ein Review würde meine Moral erheblich heben ;-)


	9. Trauer ist ein Teil unseres Lebens

Hallo!

Da ich euch so lange hab warten lasse, habe ich jetzt ein besonders langes Stück für euch. Ich habe es heute geschrieben…es hat sich wie von selbst geschrieben…ich konnte kaum aufhören ;-)

Würde mich über ein Review freuen…

Liebste Pandora26….ich danke dir von Herzen…ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Das vermute ich auch, vor allem da die Menschen in Minas Tirith vor ihr Angst haben ;-)

…eine Leserin ist mir geblieben strahl dich fest umarm freu

* * *

Faramir konnte das leise Quietschen der Tür hören, sah aber nicht auf. Erst als er leise Schritte hörte, sah er auf. Im Halbdunkeln des Raumes konnte er die Silhouette der Königin erkennen. Erschrocken sprang er auf und bereute es im selben Moment. Die Welt um ihn drehte sich und er streckte die Hand nach dem Sofa aus. Er fand keinen Halt und erst im letzten Moment spürte er eine starke Hand, die ihn stützte und ihn sicher wieder auf das Sofa drückte.

Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Der König stand neben ihm und vor ihm stand die Königin. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Hoheiten auf ihn. Schließlich wandte sich die Königin an ihren Gatten. Es wurden keine Worte gewechselt, aber Faramir war sich sicher, dass sie sich auch durch Blicke verstanden. Der König nickte und drückte sanft die linke Schulter des Stadthalters. Dann verließ er leise den Raum.

Er war sich sicher, dass seine Wangen vor Scham gerötet waren und er war froh, dass weder der König noch die Königin eine Kerze anzündete. Ihm wurde erst wirklich bewusst war vor sich ging, als er sah, dass sich die Elbe neben ihn auf das Sofa setzte. Faramir war sich nicht sicher was er tun oder sagen sollte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und der abscheuliche Nachgeschmack des Getränks, das er vor den Augen des Königs trinken musste, blieb in seinem Mund wie eine unwiderrufliche Mahnung zurück.

Seine Augen starrten blind auf einen Punkt auf dem Steinboden. Sein vernebeltes Gehirn hatte Schwierigkeiten mit einer Erklärung aufzuwarten. Der König war gegangen…was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte er ihn von seinen Pflichten entbinden?

„Trauer ist ein Teil unseres Lebens", hörte er die Königin leise sagen. Faramir hob überrascht seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich durch die kleinen Löcher der schweren Vorhänge gebahnt und tauchten das Zimmer in einen unwirklichen Ort. Das Licht verfing sich in den Haaren der Königin und brachte ihre dunklen Haaren zum Leuchten. Ihre Augen schimmerten und blickten ihn besorgt an.

„Ein Teil?" fragte Faramir bitter und starrte mit dunkler Mine ins Leere. Die Elbe hob überrascht ihre Augenbraue. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Der junge Lord war sich plötzlich wieder einmal bewusst, dass er daran schuld war. Entschuldigend wandte er sich wieder der Königin zu. Die Elbe lächelte leicht. „Es gibt nichts wofür ihr euch entschuldigen müsst." Faramir wollte etwas erwidern, aber Arwen schüttelte immer noch leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

Sie begann langsam zu sprechen und sah Faramir dabei unverwandt an. „Meine Mutter ist sehr früh von uns gegangen. Manchmal habe ich Schwierigkeiten mich an sie zu erinnern…an ihr Gesicht, an ihre Stimme…" sie hielt inne und sah kurz zur Tür, als ob sie hoffen würde, dass ihre Mutter jeden Moment hinein kommen würde.

Faramir entging nicht das kurze Aufleuchten in ihren Augen. Bevor er aber überlegen konnte was dies zu bedeuten hatte, sah die Königin ihn wieder an.

„An etwas werde ich mich aber immer erinnern…an ihre Liebe…" sagte sie leise und lächelte. Es war das Lächeln, das er auf ihrem Gesicht bei Aragorns Krönung gesehen hatte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln was alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Faramir schien es, als ob der ganze Raum nun erstrahlte.

Der junge Lord schluckte hart. An seine Mutter, die kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben war, konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Ihr Gesicht kannte er nur aus einem großen Porträt, das im Zimmer seines Vaters gehängt hatte. Sein Vater hatte nach ihrem Tod alle Bilder von ihr aus der Burg geschafft und nur eines hatte er behalten. Es hing über seinem Bett. Boromir hatte ihm später erzählt, dass sein Vater jeden Abend mit einer Flasche vom stärksten Gebräu der Stadt in seinem Zimmer saß und das Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau anblickte. Mit den Jahren konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen und verhüllte das Bild mit einem dunklen Tuch.

Boromir und er schlichen sich jedes Jahr am Todestag ihrer Mutter in das Zimmer des Vaters und gedachten ihr. Es war zu ihrem kleinen geheimen Ritual geworden, dass sie auch in Kriegszeiten nicht vergaßen. Beide schafften es auch in dieser Zeit an diesem Tag in Minas Tirith zu sein. Ob ihr Vater dieses merkwürdige Verhalten bemerkte hatte, wussten beide nicht. Allerdings schien er am Todestag seiner Frau sowohl Faramir etwas gesonnener zu sein als sonst.

Faramir stand langsam auf. Er schloss kurz die Augen, aber das Schwindelgefühl von vorhin überkam ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte den Blick der Königin. Mit einer Hand griff über den großen Tisch und öffnete eine Schublade. Die Elbe sah wie er mit einem alten Buch, das er in fest in seiner Hand hielt, wieder zu ihr kam.

Während er sich wieder neben setzte blätterte er in dem Buch, das Arwen als ein Notizbuch erkennen konnte. Er schien die gesuchte Seite gefunden zu haben, denn er hielt inne und blickte in das Buch. Was hatte er in diesem Buch gesucht? Faramir blickte auf und sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an, schließlich reichte er ihr vorsichtig das Buch. Arwen nahm ihm aus leicht zitternden Fingern das Buch und sah ihn fragend an. Es schien ihm besonders wichtig zu sein und sie wollte nichts tun, was ihm widerstrebte. Der junge Lord nickte.

Sie blickte in das Buch. Auf einer Seite waren fein geschwungene Wörter geschrieben, aber die linke Seite zog ihren Blick auf sich. Aus zarten, sanft geschwungenen Linien war das Gesicht einer Frau zu erkennen. Lange leichte gelockte Haare umrahmten ihr sanftes Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem warmen Lächeln geformt und ihre Augen leuchteten fröhlich.

Kaum erkennbar stand unter dem Bild _‚milui naneth'_. Arwen sah überrascht auf und wollte Faramir fragen, warum in diesem Buch elbische Worte standen, aber sie schwieg, als sie in seine Augen sah. Sein Blick schien sich im Moment in der Vergangenheit verloren zu haben.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Der Statthalter Gondors legte sich schweigend seinen schweren Umhang um. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Tür und schwang sie weit auf. Er trat heraus und ließ die Tür von selbst wieder zu fallen. Vor vielen Jahren hatte er seine Tür so präparieren lassen, dass man von außen nur mit einem speziellen Schlüssel die Tür öffnen konnte, so war es nicht nötig das Zimmer abzuschließen, da nur er einen Schlüssel dafür hatte.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und mit seinen Gedanken schon bei seiner nächsten Besprechung mit Ranul, dem Führer der Waldläufer aus Ithillien, ging er den Gang hinunter. Er bemerkte nicht den kleinen achtjährigen Jungen, der sich hinter einer der großen Steinfiguren, längst vergangener Könige, versteckte.

Als der kleine Junge den Statthalter nicht mehr sehen konnte, blickte er noch ein letztes Mal den Gang hinauf und hinunter, bevor er zu der hölzernen Tür ging. Er zog eine lange silberne Stange hervor, die an ihrer Spitze einen Hacken besaß, und steckte sie in das Schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein leises Klick zu vernehmen war und sich die Tür öffnete.

Noch einmal sah er sich um, bevor er in den dunklen Raum schlüpfte. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss fuhr er sich mit klopfendem Herzen über seine kurzen Haare. Wenn er jetzt entdeckt werden würde…der kleine Junge schloss kurz seine Augen. Nein, es wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich und er hatte gesehen, dass sein Vater alles bei sich trug, was er jeden Tag brauchte, also wäre ein weiteres Eintreten seines Vaters eher unwahrscheinlich. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, suchten braune Augen den Raum ab. Schnell fiel sein Blick auf das abgedeckte Portrait seiner Mutter. Er schlich leise auf das große Bett zu, den Blick nicht von dem verdeckten Portrait wendend.

Als er das Gestell des Bettes an seinem Körper spüren konnte, sah er auf das akribisch glatt gemachte Bett. Zögernd legte er seine Hand auf die Bettdecke. Noch nie hatte er dieses Bett berührt. Es war immer Boromir, der bei ihrem jährlichen kleinen Ritual das Tuch vom Portrait ihrer Mutter nahm.

Als nichts geschah, kletterte er schließlich hinauf und zog mit einem Ruck das Tuch von dem Portrait. Es zeigte seine Mutter in ihrem 25. Sommer. Was etwa ein Jahr nach Boromirs Geburt war. Lange dunkle Locken fielen über ihr hellrotes Kleid und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Im Hintergrund war ein großes Fenster zu sehen, dass den Strand und dahinter das tiefblaue Meer in Dol Almroth zeigte. Faramir war ein einziges Mal dort gewesen und liebte diesen Ort. Sein Onkel, seine Tante und seine Cousins waren so freundlich und lieb zu ihm gewesen. Das waren die bisher glücklichsten zwei Wochen seines Lebens gewesen…

Er riss sich vom Meer los und ließ seine braune Augen über das schöne Gesicht seiner Mutter gleiten. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, zog er sein kleines Notizbuch und ein feines Stück Kohle heraus. Er öffnete das Buch an irgendeiner Stelle und begann das Gesicht seiner Mutter abzuzeichnen. Vorsichtig und langsam zeichnete er Strich für Strich, denn er hatte Angst jede noch so kleine Linie zu vergessen oder das ganze Bild mit einem falschen Strich zu zerstören.

Faramirs Blick wandte immer wieder zwischen das Bild und seinem Notizbuch. Wenn er fertig war, dann würde er immer ein Bild seiner Mutter bei sich tragen…für immer und ewig…Ein Lächeln huschte bei diesem Gedanken über sein ernstes Gesicht.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Faramir kehrte mit einem Ruck in die Gegenwart zurück. „Entschuldigt", sagte er noch einmal und weichte dem Blick seiner Königin aus. Er saß hier mit einem höllischen Kater nach einer Flasche Wein neben der Königin und zeigte ihr seine Zeichnung seiner Mutter. Niemand, nicht einmal Boromir hatte er es je gezeigt, auch Eowyn hatte er sein kleines Notizbuch nicht gezeigt.

„Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau", sagte Arwen und hielt ihm sein offenes Notizbuch hin. Er sah auf. Die Königin lächelte, als er das Notizbuch nahm und langsam wieder schloss.

Sie spürte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, also wechselte sie das Thema: „Ihr kennt die Sprache der Elben?" Faramir sah sie verblüfft an. Er verstand als erstes nicht woher sie das wusste, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er elbische Worte unter das Bild seiner Mutter geschrieben hatte. Leichte Röte stieg in seine Wangen.

„Mein Onkel Lord Imrahil hat mir einige Wörter beigebracht, als ich bei ihm zu Besuch war. Als ich wieder in Minas Tirith war, begann ich mir selber mit Büchern die Sprache beizubringen, " sagte er verlegen. Arwen lächelte. Sie hatte Faramirs Onkel kennen gelernt. Die Ahnen seiner Familie waren Elben gewesen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr sie gut beherrscht", sagte sie in ihrer Sprache. Faramir lächelte, denn er verstand die Worte. „Gerade soviel, dass ich einem Gespräch folgen kann", antwortete er ihr in ihrer Sprache. Seine Worte kamen mit bedacht, aber dennoch sehr sicher aus seinem Mund. Arwens Augen begannen zu strahlen, als sie diese Worte vernahm.

* * *

Für so ein langes Kapitel muss doch ein Review drin sein, oder? lieb guck 


End file.
